Family of the Storm and Wolf
by Compbrain1720
Summary: The Doctor and Rose can never do anything in the right order. Meeting their Son close to 20 years before he was born is nothing new. What happens when you mix a Tardis, a phoenix, 5 timelords, and Magic? I don't know lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

It started during on of my occlumency lessons with Snape. The day he touched he wolf inside my mind it blasted him out of my mind so quickly he was catatonic for a month, the good thing was my mind was now impenetrable from outside influences. All my life I have had strange dreams about a wolf and a lady in a white dress talking to me and telling me stories about a man called the Doctor and a lady named Rose. Stories about aliens and monsters that give the greatest heroes from history nightmares. Wolf also protected me from the dursleys when I was very young, whenever they would try to hurt me or not feed me; the wolf would stop them or find me some food. When I learned about magic I discovered that magicals did not have the wolf or the lady in there head, I was unique. I never told anyone about the wolf or the lady. I trusted the lady and the wolf more than i trusted the headmaster they warned me that while he was not evil he was manipulative.

Anyway back to the now, my occlumency lessons caused the wolf to break free from the cage it was in. The wolf did nothing yet she told me it was not yet time but she did say that I would change when the time was right. School was ok but my magic began acting differently I had more control and my spells were more powerful than ever before. The lady told me that she was lending me power any helping me learn more control from her own heart. I was currently at the ministry in the after being sent a vision of my godfather being tortured by Voldemort; I'm not sure how he managed to get through the barrier that the Wolf created in my mind but he did. I was wrong though Voldemort tricked me in order to get the prophecy and now Sirius was dead. And I'm watching Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting each other at a level I did not even know was possible. Magic was being thrown between the two and being batted aside at a rate that was shaking the ground and cracking the floor beneath our feet. This continued until Voldemort disappeared and a moment later I felt more pain then I knew was possible, and I heard a song that I head been hearing my entire life, only now I knew what it was. It was the song of Time itself.

"What is this, Potter what is that song." Voldemort was screaming inside my head. Once Voldemort entered my mind to possess me the Wolf stared attacking him and the Lady told me she was leaving to go get help.

"I don't know what it is Tom, but I do know you will lose. This is my body and you will not stay here."

The Wolf suddenly started glowing gold and Voldemort started Screaming in pain and he disappeared out of my mind. I quickly woke up and heard a noise. A loud groan echoed through the Ministry atrium, I noticed Hermione, Ron, Remus, Luna, Ginny, and Neville immediately, and Voldemort standing about 10 feet away from me looking severely burned. Then I looked and saw the minister and other member of the ministry standing there staring at voldemort in horror. The groaning grew louder and I saw a blue box fading in and out of existence until it stood there, a blue police box stood where empty floor was just moments before. The doors opened and a Golden Light began pouring out of the doors and flew out. The light surrounded me and I felt for the first time I can remember completely safe from everything, and I finally felt unconditional acceptance. The light held so much power within it, when it surrounded me I knew without a doubt, That Voldemort's power was nothing more than an insect compared to the light. And that if the light chose to it could end Voldemorts existence in a second. The light left surrounding me and moved away from me, but I could still feel the light around me protecting me, and took the form of a woman with Blond hair, she looked almost normal except she was surrounded by an aura of so much power, it was visible, and Her eyes were glowing Gold. Then she started Speaking

"_**I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself and I am here to protect what is mine. I am here to exact revenge on the one that tried to kill me." **_ Everyone froze when she spoke, and everyone except for me was literally shaking with fear at the palatable rage that could be felt in her words.

"_**I stand in the center of Time itself and I can see everything. Everything that is, Everything that was, Everything that ever could be, and Everything that Must not."**_

The fear that everyone, but me, in the Room was feeling could be felt. I began to stand up and walk over to beside my friends. And the fear that they felt began to lessen. Then The Bad Wolf focused on Voldemort and spoke directly to him

"_**You creature will die, your body will be destroyed by the power of time, and your Soul will be sent to the Void into the space between the Universe, or you humans call it Hell."**_

While the Bad wolf was speaking her power began to shake the building more than the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore ever did. The ground around her feet began to crack with the weight of her Power. After her words Voldemort was shaking he knew history and realized that this was the companion of Merlin, History told how at some points in his live Merlin had a companion that had power over time itself.

A braver man must not exist because Dumbledore decided to speak up now.

"What do you mean, you are protecting what is yours. Could you explain that?" Everyone stared at Dumbledore like he was insane. The Wolf then turned her head and stared at Dumbledore with a look of pure contempt that caused Dumbledore to feel as if he was nothing.

"_**I am a traveler of Time and Space I can choose to take any form in any time for however long I wish. In my own future, which is your past, I took this form, and lived a life as a human for a time."**_

Harry was somewhat prepared for what happened next, he did not know the full details. But the Wolf and the Lady in his mind were telling him that what would come next was the truth, and that he was not abandoned, The Bad Wolf simply did not know of him yet.

Once she stopped speaking part of the Gold Light separated from the woman and formed into an image of another woman that everyone recognized. No one spoke until Remus muttered Lily.

"_**Yes Remus, at one point in my future I will become Lily Evens. But Right now I am the Bad Wolf, and I am here for my revenge for what you tried to do to my son."**_ The Bad Wolf spoke, but this time Voldemort lifted into the air and the power that was present in the air began to grow.

"_**For you actions you will die Voldemort, Your body will be destroyed and you soul will enter the void. But first I will tell you what could have been. IF you had not acted on your hate you could have been the most loved man of all human history. Your name would be chanted on the streets by children ten thousand years in the future, and you would have the only real form of immortality as you would have been remembered for all of time. Now however you will be forgotten. A footnote in history, within 300 years no one will even think of you.**_" The Bad wolf gave no chance for Voldemort to respond. For a moment her eyes flashed and five objects came into existence in front of her. Whatever they were no one knew but Voldemort had a moment of panic before they dissolved into a golden light the soon vanished. Voldemort then began to glow golden before his body began to dissolve

"_**I am the Bad Wolf I see every part of your existence, and I divide it. Nothing will be left of your body and will never be seen or heard from again."**_

It is like the Poet said not with a bang but a whimper. No one spoke as The Bad Wolf killed Voldemort they just watched. The Wolf stood there as Voldemort's body dissolved, the next part terrified everyone. A black cloud was left where Voldemort was, and a circle of what could only be described as nothingness formed behind Voldemort. The black cloud seemed to be sucked into the nothingness, before the nothingness was filled back in leaving nothing to be examined or studied. What no one expected was, for all over Brittan every Death Eater lost their magic as voldemort died.

The Bad Wolf then glowed brighter for a minute before the glow receded into her and then vanished.

"Uggh, I hate it when that happens I always have the worst headache." The woman looked up before noticing everyone staring at her and the TARDIS sitting off to the side with the doors open and the Doctor standing inside staring at her as well.

"I see all of you met my more dangerous side. I'm Rose by the way."

Rose was standing there assimilating the information that was left be the Wolf, she was fully aware of what happened when the Wolf was in control. While the Wolf was dealing with Voldemort Rose was the wolf that was with Harry from the time he was a child till now. The TARDIS also projected her conscious into the past and stayed with Harry through his life.

"Doctor, I could use some back up here. I think these people are a bit scared of me."

What Rose was unaware of was that the Doctor was a little scared as well. The first time Rose absorbed the Time Vortex she held it in her head for close to twenty minutes. But when he pulled it from her it killed his ninth form with less than 5 seconds of exposure. Now for the second time Rose had held the Vortex for over half an hour and this time she was still conscious and her normal chipper self. HE was close to panicking when the TARDIS spoke to him in his head.

"_There is no need to panic my thief, when she first looked into my heart I gave both her and you forever. The me from the to be, told the me from the then, that both of you desired forever with each other so I chose to give it to you. I from the soon to be, will tell the me from then, that my flower will need the Wolf again. And I will begin making preparations as early as when she first set foot within me for the first time to allow this."_

The Doctor was shocked The TARDIS had been conspiring with herself to give Rose forever with him? But the Bad Wolf called that boy Harry her son, but if the TARDIS gave Him and Rose forever did that make Harry his son as well.

"_Yes My Thief the My Wizard is your son as well as My Flowers. My Thief and Flower are not yet in your right bodies to create him yet."_

Despite being over 900 years of that last statement caused him to blush. After gaining control of himself the Doctor yelled out to Rose.

"Ok Rose, get ready for pickup. Do you remember being stuck on the Dalek ship?" Rose grinned and yelled back

"Of course I do." Quickly the TARDIS doors closed before the TARDIS seemed to disappear and reappear in a whirlwind once around Rose and a second time around Harry.

A/N - This is the first chapter of a planned 31 chapter story. their are no guarantees on how long the story will actually be but that is what I have planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was standing in a large room with _Rose_ and a man, who he assumed was the Doctor. Mostly he was confused, the Wolf and the Lady told him that what _Rose _said about being his mom was true. But if that is true than why did they leave him alone.

"Harry, listen to me. I know you are confused but there are several things you need to know before you get angry for being abandoned. K" Harry looked at her for a moment and nodded.

'Sirius is dead because I acted without thinking, I need to calm down and be rational about things. Great I'm thinking like a slytherin now.' Harry thought before he nodded.

"Ok first Harry I'm Rose and this is the Doctor." Rose looked behind her and pointed to The Doctor. "What you don't know is that the doctor is not human and neither am I anymore." The Doctor knew this after spending 15 years teaching Rose how to use her Time Lady abilities. When rose used the Time Vortex to save his life and destroy the Daleks on Satellite 5 the huon energy and the power of the TARDIS began changing her genetics making her into something that can handle the power of the Bad Wolf. More than that however, The TARDIS placed some of her own DNA into Rose to act as conduits for the Wolf's power making Rose part TARDIS.

Everything was fine until one day fifteen years ago Rose took an aspirin during the last days of her change causing her to regenerate. After that they spent fifteen years in the TARDIS while the doctor taught Rose everything she needed to know about how to use her telepathy, how to fly the TARDIS, shielding her mind and how to focus her mind on different tasks. A time lord's mind can truly multi task on hundreds of different tasks at once and learning to control it took most of the training time. Rose later described the feeling as comparing a computer with an Intel 468 processor to a computer with a quad core Xeon processor.

The Doctor also taught Rose the history of the Time Lords and the true reason why he ended the war the way he did. Rose was horrified when he explained the final Sanction to her and what it would have done. During the final days of her training The TARDIS helped Rose find her name as a Time Lady. The TARDIS opened her central console and showed Rose a filtered version of the time Vortex. This filtered energy entered Rose's subconscious and examined her time line from start to finish. Once it was done the TARDIS showed Rose her name, then buried it deep in her own heart. For the Doctor seeing Rose look into the TARDIS's heart scared him more than when he saw Rose wielding the power on satellite 5 but when it ended and Rose explained what happened he calmed down. A few months after The Doctor told Rose she was finished with the training they married after nearly 16 years of dating.

The Doctor stopped his reminiscing and listened to Rose's explanation "The thing you need to know right now is that when The Doctor and I die we change, every cell in our body changes. Hold on." Rose turned to look at the Doctor. "Doctor, do you remember Emergency Program 1? Can you use something like that to show Harry when you regenerated into your current form?" "YA give me a moment." The string of techno babble coming out of the Doctors mouth was ignored by Harry who was starting to feel very tired. The last several hours started to catch up to him, he realized that someone was talking to him now. "What was that?" He said and looked up "I said are you read to watch this?" "No" was all Harry got out before he went to sleep and fell over.

Thank Rassilon I'm quick, was all that was on the Doctors mind as Harry fainted. The Doctor moved very quickly and managed to catch 'His Son' he thought with a smile.

"Doctor what happened?" Rose was almost frantic "He's overwhelmed and exhausted. Let's get him to the medical Bay." They moved to the Medical Bay in silence. Neither one knew what to say; their son, that to them was not born yet, was literally right in front of them. While situations similar to this, meeting people out of order, were not really uncommon this was beyond their experience. Suddenly Rose started giggling.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked "Well you know that Harry is our, not even conceived, son right?" The Doctor nodded still coming to terms about that. "Well I was just thinking of my Mom's reaction if we introduced him." Rose started laughing even harder "Do you like me being slapped by your mom? Those hurt, my face still stings from the slap when we told her about you changing species." "The slap is genetic to." Was all Rose said before she kept walking. Once Harry was laid down on a medical bed the Doctor got to work. He set several different types of scanners to work on Harry. He sat down next to Rose who was sitting on the bed next to Harry. Neither of them said a word as scanners were working.

(Perspective Change)

Meanwhile for Harry he was speaking to the TARDIS in his mind. Harry was sitting on a chair next to what he now knew was called the TARDIS, or more accurately her avatar. Harry had just been given what had to be one of the craziest stories he had ever heard.

"So let me see if I have this right? You are the mental representation of the blue box that arrived in the Ministry." She nodded "You are a TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space?" Nods again. "You are a living being that is able to move through Time and Space at will, and your current pilots are my Parents. Who are not yet my parents at this Point in their personal time line? And I can't believe I understood that."

Again she nods only this time she is smiling "And the Wolf that is normally with you is actually my mom. Who projected her mind back through time, with your help to stay with me while I was growing up, so I would not be alone?" The TARDIS have a very pleased smile on her face "Please tell me that neither of you could read my mind?"

The TARDIS was openly laughing now. "No child we could not read your thoughts. You mother and I would never intrude on your privacy like that. And I assure you that both your parents deeply love you. Even though they only recently came aware of you. And your mother has been with you for your whole life, your Father would have been in a moment but he can't project his mind through time like Rose can."

"What about my parents? I mean the version of my parent that raised me when I was a baby?"

"They are frozen in time. When Voldemort attacked them they were human, they both will, one day, grow up as humans and live human lives. When the death spell was about to hit them I froze them in time. Once the version of your parents that is currently with you gain the physical form that will be known as James and Lily you can wake them up, and allow them to regain their Time Lord memories."

"But what does that make me, am I Human or Time Lord?" Harry thought that the title was pretty gaudy.

"You are a Time Lord, in a few days once you regain your strength I will start to remove the blocks keeping you human." Feeling unsure about that Harry was about to voice his concerns but the TARDIS continued on. "Have you not felt through your life as if something is missing a part of yourself that should be their but is not, a part of yourself that you know you need. That is you Time Lord Side that is your heritage, a heritage of a billion years of history." Harry was beginning to become even more overwhelmed a **billion years**

"Sorry I need to process this, and I'm just confused. Before today I thought time travel was incredibly dangerous and very rare." The TARDIS snorted "Oh yes those time turner things. I don't really count those as time Travel, since I am me, and a being built to navigate through time and space at will. Well it just does not really compare." The TARDIS said with a smug expression on her face as she described herself and an expression of distaste as she mentioned the time turners.

"I guess it really wouldn't. So what happens now?" The TARDIS smiled "That's the good part. Now you live your life, get to know your parents, and your grandmother, have some fun. And the best parts, until you're ready for a huge amount of running, don't worry about anyone trying to kill you. Only the truly crazy people try to take on your Dad." A look of comprehension showed up on Harrys face.

"Those stories you and Mom told me they were about Dad." Harry did not ever realize that he called Rose his mom but the TARDIS caught it and smiled. "Yes, they were you had Rose and Me to stay with you but you needed to know about your Dad as well. So we told you about him. Now as your ship, and you surrogate grandmother, I am telling you that your mind needs to rest while I finish healing your body. You still have the Venom from the Basilisk in your blood as well as numerous Scars covering your Body." Harry agreed but groaned at the Ship coddling him as well. "You better get used to it, you have two parents now." Harry was already out of it though so he did not register that the TARDIS said anything.

Back in the real world Rose was just finishing giving the Doctor an overview of Harry's life. She finished by telling the Doctor that Harry is too much like him.

"Hay, that's not a bad thing. Although I do wish he had some sense of self-preservation." Rose smiled "He does, that's the thing, it's just over run by his sense of loyalty to people he cares about." The Doctor smiled yep that is just like him. "Hay you said that Harry killed a basilisk when he was 12 right?" Rose shuddered remembering that day but nodded "Well when I was with King Arthur as Merlin It was customary for when a man killed a beast like that for them to collect a trophy from the beast. But since Harry will probably not want to go back there. I was thinking we should make a coat of the skin, Basilisk hide makes great leather." The Doctor was grinning like mad. "I'll be right back"

While the Doctor was running off Rose was smiling and shaking her head. Then it clicked in her head the Doctor was Merlin in his past, well that will boost his ego even more if the realized that everyone in the magical world swore by his name. "And there he goes" Rose heard the TARDIS' time rotor starting up for a few moments then stop. Rose sat there with Harry for an hour while the Doctor was working then she heard the Time Rotor start up again. Using her connection to the TARDIS she knew that they were drifting in the Vortex. The Doctor came back in to the Infirmary a few minutes later, looking pleased with himself, and holding a black leather trench coat. "Well what do you think?" He asked while handing the coat to Rose. Remembering the Kind of clothing Harry like Rose checked over the Coat. She did admit that Harry would probably like the coat. Even more that it was from his Dad and made from the Basilisk that he managed to defeat. "I'm sure he will love it Doctor. But let's stay here with him until he wakes up."

Harry slept for a full eight hours during which the TARDIS used the medical bed to begin healing Harry's body. Scars, the venom, damaged bones were all healed. The TARDIS also unlocked is Time Lord Genetics and began the process of changing Harry into a Time Lord. The TARDIS considered using the Chameleon Arch but Harry had lived through too much pain in his short life so decided to use the slow path. The TARDIS also began optimizing Harry's magic, Time Lords used to have magic just like wizards however they evolved beyond the need for it; however they still have that genetics for magic. Because Harry is a Time Lord however his magic will be exponentially stronger than human magic. While the TARDIS was examining harry that she noticed that his magic was linked to his mind closer than any Time Lords ever had been, this meant the even if she wanted to removing his magic would be lethal. So as a precaution the TARDIS began optimizing it and ordering the magic allowing Harry easier access to it, and making it harder for anyone to remove the magic.

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that he no longer needed glasses. Next he saw his _parents_ sleeping in beds on either side of him. His Parents he loved the Idea of that. Harry got up and began looking around the room that he recognized as a medical room. After he found his wand, he began looking around out of boredom. About half an hour after he woke up his Dad was waking up.

"Oh hello your awake are you?" Harry nodded "Well I'm The Doctor. Did Rose explain what is going on and who we are?" Harry shook his head "No but when I was sleeping the TARDIS entered my dreams and explained everything, who and what she is. Who you and Rose are, what I am, the fact that we are related, it's all just so much. I grew up believing I was an orphan, and was told repeatedly that my parents died in a car wreck while drunk. So meeting a version of my parents from before I was even thought of is a bit much. Then finding out that neither they nor I are human." The Doctor nodded "Yah that can be hard." Harry looked at him strangely "Well I travel through space and time and normally with a human companion, from before earth discovers extra-terrestrial life. Turns their whole world upside down when they learn of aliens." Harry smiled. "So what do I call you? I mean you will be my Dad one day, but you are not yet, but you still are so." The Doctor smiled "You can call me Dad if you want Harry after all I will be." The Doctor started laughing "I just can't do anything normal can I?" Seeing Harrys look "When I was ninety before I had any kids I met and traveled with my granddaughter. Now I'm over nine hundred I still have not had any kids and I'm traveling with my son. Looks like you inherited my sense of normalcy." "Well Doctor it is a little hard for him not to since neither of us are particularly normal. And Harry you can call me Mom if you want to." Harrys smile was one of the biggest he had ever had in his life.

Then he remembered Sirius's death. "Harry what's wrong?" Rose asked, Harry had begun tearing up once he remembered Sirius death. "Sirius, he was made my Godfather when…" Harry explained everything he knew about Sirius, how he escaped azkaban to protect him, spent a year on the run. Harry explained everything up till Sirius's death. Once Harry started talking Rose move next to him and put her arm around him in a one arm hug. Harry was on a roll and barely noticed what he was saying; everything about the last two years of Hogwarts started pouring out of him. The tournament, Cedric's death, Voldemort's resurrection, the following summer, detentions with Umbridge everything was being released all at once.

Normally Harry would talk to the TARDIS or Wolf in his dreams but the dreams with them were fewer the last two years because voldemort had been gaining strength causing more Voldemort induced dreams. Rose and The Doctor both sat and listened to Harry talk. Rose knew most of this already and The Doctor knew from Rose telling him, but hearing it from Harry made it more real. Once Harry was done talking he was completely spent, emotionally and physically. He had only been awake for a few hours but telling his story, having his body changing to a time lord physiology was taking its toll on his energy, and finally his magical energy was recharging after the TARDIS re organized it. Harry simply fell asleep again with his head on him moms shoulder for the first time in his memory.

Rose was appalled while Harry talked, she witnessed what happened while she was with harry in his mind but listening to what happened from his perspective made it worse that she could not comfort him more during his difficult times in his life. The Doctor was enraged the society he helped found as Merlin was nothing like what help helped create. He started planning what he was going to do once he went back to deal with the incompetents that made their way to the ruling body of the magical ministry. It was not just the magicals though he was ready to tear apart the Dursleys as well he so wanted to show those pathetic apes why he was called the Oncoming Storm. The Doctor could feel all of his previous regenerations inside of him wanting to show those people why he could turn back armies with his presence, why the Rage of a Time Lord is feared across the Universe, He would show them why it took the Daleks outnumbering the Time Lords 5000 to one to crack the force field surrounding Gallifrey.

"My thief, your son will have recompense but he does not need you destroying those people. Right now your son needs his parents in his life to help him heal from the abuse he has received in his life." The TARDIS's mental voice said in his head, slowly the rage he felt drained out of him allowing him to think rationally, something he did not want to do. After he felt calm he sat down, placing Harry in between him and Rose. Once they were completely sure Harry was asleep they laid him down and after asking the TARDIS to place the medical bay next to the control room they left the med bay to talk.

For the next few hours Rose and The Doctor talked, Harrys past and future were massive parts of the conversation. Neither of them was willing to abandon Harry unless it was into the hands of their future selves. Even then they did not want to. The Doctor and Rose then built a school plan for harry that included the history of their people and many, many trip to places where Harry could relax and be a teenager.

Several hours later they felt Harry's mind waking up with their telepathy. They went back into the med bay and waited for him to wake up. Once he was awake they took him to the Kitchen for some food. Neither of them liked being confined to a bed so understood Harry's desire to get up and move around after sleeping for so long. When they arrived in the Kitchen the TARDIS had prepared a huge meal for them; meats, vegetables, fruits, breads, and deserts from all across the universe. The TARDIS had even set out plates of food for them. Part of the reason was Harry needed a lot of food to replace the energy being burned while his body was changing and his magic recharging.

What surprised The Doctor and Rose the most, was when The Doctor described one of the wonders on a different planet he wanted to show Harry. Harry looked surprised and asked with no small amount of uncertainty and surprise that they wanted him to stay with them.

"What do you mean harry of course we want you to stay." The Doctor said "Do you want to?"

"Yes of course I do." Harry replied

"Well then that is that." THe Doctor

"Bu.." Harry started but Rose stopped him

"You are worried about your friend's right?" Harry nodded "Harry you have done everything you can for them. Voldemort is gone and all of the death eaters have lost their magic, Even Fudge and Umbridge lost their magic. They cannot hurt anyone anymore."

Harry broke out laughing at that the idea of every death eater losing their magic and becoming what they hate the most. After laughing for close to ten minutes Harry finally calmed down and continued talking. The Doctor told harry that with the Time Lord parts of his biology unlocking he would need to learn to control them and use them to their full potential, so he would need to go back to school.

(Perspective Change Harry)

'This is all so much' Harry thought 'Dad says that I will need to relearn how to use my mind and body. And that my magic will change and I will need to relearn control for that as well.' Harry listened to his dad saying that mom will teach him how to use his minds potential and how to shield his mind. Dad explained how she can explain how to do this in more familiar terms to give him the basics then how he would take over and help him refine the techniques.

The Doctor told harry that the magical training would be mostly self-taught that the TARDIS library has books on the magic that Gallifrey had before the Time Lords gave up on magic. Harry listened to his Dad explain how millions of years ago in Gallifrey' history that magic was freely practiced but eventually it was lost at the foundation of Time Lord society. However he managed to collect thousands of books on Gallifreyan magic as well as books on magic from across the universe during his 700 years of travel.

Harry had eaten more food in this one sitting then he would normally eat in a week. His body was burning food almost as fast as he could eat it. Eventually his body stopped and allowed itself to rest as the TARDIS was controlling the change and could halt the process. Harry followed his parents around the TARDIS as they showed him different rooms including the library, game rooms, the Gallifrey room, the wardrobe, and lastly his own bedroom.

A surprise that was waiting for Harry was that when Harry said that he wanted to stay, the TARDIS opened a rift and pulled Harry's things into his room and put them away. Another surprise was that the TARDIS placed books on the book self on many of Harry's favorite subjects that he studied privately unknown to any of his friends. Books on Enchanting, Runes, and Arithmancy were among the subjects she collected from the library for harry. Additionally she placed books magical armor, wand lore, and focus construction since his wand may be a liability.

For the next few weeks Harry got used to living on the TARDIS and got to know his parents better until one day his parents took him to meet his grandmother Jackie Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry, but before I can get much farther into this story I need a beta reader. Not only do I need someone to check spelling and grammar but I need someone to help me with an adventure for the small family to go through. _

_Not just for this story but a few others as well. Anyway this will be the last chapter that I have finished in sequential order. I have chapter 14-19 written and ready to post but until I get to that point…._

_Anyway onto the story._

When Harry was asked if he wanted to meet his Grandmother he was both nervous and excited at the same time. Most of the excitement was at meeting his grandmother but another part was that this would be the first time traveling in time. It was strange for him to realize that instead of being in the year 1996 they would be traveling to 2006. Everyone had a laugh when they realized that Rose was born six years after Harry in linear time. This just drove the point home to Harry that normalcy ran fleeing in terror of him the moment he was born.

(Harry POV)

Moments after The Doctor landed the TARDIS a few blocks away from his grandmother's apartment the Door opened and a person that could only be his grandmother walked in.

"Rose." The woman yelled before enveloping Mom in a hug. "Hay Mum how have you been doing?" "I'm good however I wish you would not just show up for a week then take off for 3 months after just telling me that you went and changed species on me." Rose looked abashed but quickly recovered. "Oh come here you lovable alien." Jackie said and pulled Dad into a hug before turning her attention to him. "And who is this?"

"Mum I need to assure you first that I have only been gone 4 months. Ok only four months, and you also need to remember that this is a time machine and stuff like that can happen." Mom said before dropping the bomb. "This is mine and The Doctors future son."

'Well that's a way to break the news to her.' Grandmother, Jackie, Gran? I'm not sure yet.' Jackie looked over at harry then at the Doctor and Rose. "Explain Now."

"A few weeks ago the Bad wolf took over and pulled the TARDIS to the year…." Mom and Dad told her the story about why I was here and not at some point in their future. Once she was convinced she pulled my into a hug. It was tight but not rib breaking.

"It is very nice to meet you Harry." She told me before stepping back and looking at me before pulling me into another hug. We left the TARDIS and walked up to her apartment and sat down and had lunch and talked for hours. I gave a demonstration of my magic after Dad assured me that the ministry could not track me. Apparently the TARDIS removed over 100 charms and trackers from me as well as to change my magical signature and shielding me from detection. Personally I thought that she took the existence of a grandson from the future better than the existence of magic, however she blew away my fears that she would not accept magic by asking what kind of magical creatures truly existed and what didn't. My biggest surprise was the arrival of Fawkes in the living room

(Neutral POV)

"Fawkes" Harry yelled when the flames died away revealing the Phoenix. Jackie, Rose and the doctor were all surprised seeing the bird of myth sitting on the coffee table staring at harry. The Phoenix named Fawkes seemed to be staring at harry before he jumped up and flew to Harry's shoulder and pecked his head causing a aurora of magic surrounded Harry and Fawkes for a few moments before fading. The Time Lords in the room could then feel a presence in their minds that was the Fawkes.

"_Ah that is better, it has been to long since I have been near someone else from Gallifrey?"_

"_What, who is this?"_ The Doctor asked

"_I'm sorry, I am Fawkes. I have been waiting for a time lord that possessed magic to show themselves again since the fall of magic on Gallifrey. Although I never expected you Harry to be a time lord."_

"Hello non telepath here what is going on?" Jackie asked

"Sorry gran, Fawkes was explaining how he had been waiting for a time Lord with magic to show themselves since the fall of magic on Gallifrey." Harry said, when Harry said Gran Fawkes turned his head and looked at Jackie and stared as if judging her before he flew over and pecked her hand drawing blood before he dropped a tear on her hand. After the tear landed he flapped his wings causing a wave of magic to hit Jackie

"_Welcome Jackie Tyler, I am Fawkes. I have just made it possible for you to hear me."_

"What was that?" Jackie asked surprised.

"_You need not speak aloud to address me. Use the knowledge I gave you and speak to me in your mind." _What Fawkes was telling Jackie was heard by the Time Lords as well who were waiting to see if Jackie would be able to speak with telepathy.

"Hello." The Time Lords heard weakly

"_Well done Mum, just try to speak slightly louder."_ Rose sent to Jackie

"_Is this better?" _Jackie said louder

"_Well done Jackie." The Doctor_

"_Indeed, well done Jackie Tyler." Fawkes_

"_How is this possible?" Jackie_

"_I am acting as a conduit for you to speak telepathically. The tear I released into your blood placed magic inside your body for an anchor. And the magic I tied to the tears became the conduit allowing us to speak." Fawkes explained_

"_Wow, this is very weird. So an immortal magic bird cried on me and gave me the ability to talk to people in their heads and gave me the knowledge to use it." _Jackie said both aloud in telepathically_ "I think I need a drink. This in one of the strangest days in my life."_

Harry started laughing at that "Oh stop it you." Jackie said causing Harry to laugh harder soon Rose and the Doctor were laughing as well, the craziness of the situation finally started setting in to everyone. Jackie grabbed her drink and they continued talking about nothing and everything.

"Doctor there is something I really do want to know. Why is your species called Time Lord?" Jackie asked "My daughter and grandson are both Time Lords. And I figure that you are called that because you have a far greater understanding of Time than other species but how much greater?"

"One of the reasons we are called that is because a Time Lord literally lives on time energy. It is a fact of our existence we can live without food or water but without that time energy we will die." The Doctor started explaining. "Gallifrey itself was seated, on a tear in space time we evolved with time energy flowing into us. Three races evolved on Gallifrey the Phoenixes, the TARDIS's, and the Time Lords. The TARDIS are true living beings but later became highly cybernetic allowing Time Lords to help pilot them.

The Phoenix were creatures of magic, they fed off of the magic native to the time vortex. Eventually the Phoenix and TARDIS came to an agreement and the phoenix learned to travel through time and the TARDIS learned to bond with Time Lords. The Time Lords were given magic and Time travel from both in exchange for protection. Our species was more familiar to the other beings in the universe then the phoenix and TARDIS, allowing us to negotiate with others." The Doctor explained

"_The TARDIS' were called the custodians of time they were the first beings to be able to travel through time. They were the first children of the Vortex. Phoenixes_ _were the first children of Magic making us the custodians of Magic. Human wizards think themselves so powerful but they do not even know a fraction of the power of true magic." Fawkes explained 'While magic is alive it does not have its own intelligence. Magic depends on the intelligence of its wielders. The more wielders of magic exist, the smarter and more powerful magic will become." _The three then felt the smirk in Fawkes _Voice_ _"Don't mistake magic for the force. Magic is the accumulated energy generated by biological life."_

"_The Phoenixes_ _gave humanoids access to magic millions of years ago, because that was our purpose. we were charged to find worthy wielders of magic. But the gift was corrupted by greed and it did not spread properly or fear prevented the gift from taking root in Humans."_

"_The gifted humans insulated themselves for protection from the non-magically inclined stopping the spread of magic. Had they not insulated themselves all of humanity would be magical."_

The Time Lords and Human were in shock. They never knew about the end goal of giving humans magic. Finally the Doctor gained his bearings and spoke up.

"The Time Lords came to be called that because we had such a great understanding and complete control of time. Not only that we Understood time we were able to work with and respect time."

For several hours The Doctor told his family about the origin of the Time Lords. The Time Lords spent the night at Jackie's home before they went to the TARDIS. The Doctor took his family to an amusement park in the 67th century where they spent a week before taking Jackie back to earth five hours after they left. Harrys first test for school was to use the sonic screwdriver to give his grandmothers phone universal roaming. Which he successfully did passing the test.


End file.
